


Home

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [4]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt - sojourn</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - sojourn

"He's leaving again," Haruto mumbles.

Lieselotte looks up from her datapad, watching Haruto's back as he starts folding yet another set of freshly-washed laundry. "Yes," she starts after a while, datapad forgotten in her lap, "He is. In a day, in fact." She watches the way his shoulders tense for a moment, so small she would have missed it had she not been looking at him so closely.

Haruto makes an uncommitted sound. 

She knows he's angry, just as she is sad but they'll drop the subject both. They know he can't help it, the three know he won't stop until their safety is guaranteed in a world where they're still seen as freaks- monsters. They're silly for feeling what they do, they know it.

He's bound to get home any second now.

-

"Adrei seems to have everything in motion already," Mihael starts, as soon as Haruto sets his plate in front of him. 

"Is that so," Haruto says as he passes her own plate to her with a smile.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning, I don't know when I'll be back."

"Of course," Haruto says as he salutes. "Gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Haruto Tokishima-"

"Mihael your food is getting cold," she intervenes with a soft smile. Mihael looks down at his plate as Haruto mouths 'Sorry'. Her smiles widens. She understands. They're tense, all of them, but Mihael cares enough not to pick a fight, to defend himself and his actions, his absence, and Haruto knows when he's gone out of line. Her boys can be so silly sometimes.

-

They both wake to Mihael's body trying to worm his way between the two of them in the bed the three rarely ever get to share. He's exhausted, they can both tell, the way he doesn't seem to notice that's he's trying to worm himself inside the small space between she and Haruto both, especially when he would usually take the loveseat in the room rather than disturb their sleep. 

Haruto moves back, pulling the sheets with him, as Mihael lands on his back still in his uniform, boots and all. She turns to the clock by their bed. Four in the morning it reads and she sits up to pull Mihael's boots off, Haruto taking the left one and her the right. Haruto throws the boot at the loveseat and she drops it off to her side. 

"Welcome home," she murmurs, moving his hair out of his face as Haruto brings the covers up again. She watches Haruto bury his face in the space between Mihael's shoulder and neck. Watches the way Mihael sighs in content.

Her boys can be very silly sometimes but they're still hers.


End file.
